


At the hotsprings

by lexi_con



Series: Begrudgingly accepted [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M, hotsprings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno and Seijou volleyball clubs end up in the same hotspring for the night. Oikawa sees this as a perfect opportunity to flirt. The rest of them, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evening

Life is full of coincidences, on this most people can agree. 

It was a funny coincidence (no not really, it was a  _horrible_  coincidence) that the Karasuno volleyball team had ended up in the local onsen at the exact same time as  _Seijou_ , of all teams. The bath, which should have helped them all relax and unwind instead turned awkward and stiff. Not until Oikawa entered, sarcastically pleased to see his  _dear_  kouhai in the baths did some of the tension let up thanks to Iwaizumi’s timely round-house kicking Oikawa into the water. 

 

After a splash party and a stern gaze from one of the onsen managers did everyone settle down, but that gave rouse to an entirely new problem as Oikawa was sitting waaaaay too close to Suga. As if they were glued together. No one could say the space was so cramped Oikawa had to pull one of Suga’s legs into his lap so that they’d fit. Fortunately, Suga seemed to share the sentiment and politely refused Oikawa’s invitation to his sitting-friendly thighs. Good thing he did or else Karasuno team wouldn’t be  _discreet_  about their plans to drown the Seijou captain.

Though, it didn’t get much better from there. 

Dinner was prepared in large rooms and it just so happened that the two volleyball teams got assigned to eat together. This time Oikawa didn’t sit next to Suga, because he was surrounded by his team mates that stubbornly refused to move even when Oikawa tried urging them away with his foot. With a whine and sour mood Oikawa settled on the opposite side, a seat he unceremoniously grabbed by jumping over the table. 

Dinner went by surprisingly peacefully with Oikawa keeping his hands and feet to himself as he talked to Suga and his friends, so the dark aura emitted from the Karasuno team slowly dissipated. 

They  _should_  have known that was what Oikawa was aiming for. 

"Suga-chan, come on," Oikawa whispered as the others were distracted by Noya’s impressive ability to to a a handstand while in a yukata and Hinata’s attempt at doing the same. Suga just let out an amused huff before he slipped away from the dinner, padding out to the hallway. They successfully sneaked into Oikawa’s room that was one of the furthest from the room where the rest were still dining.

"Ah, Suga-chan, I missed you so~," Suga could almost see the hearts that would have surrounded Oikawa if this had been a manga and graciously accepted the embrace he was overthrown by. 

"I missed you too," Suga giggled when Oikawa rubbed their cheeks together, "I didn’t know you were coming here."

"Hm, me neither, it was a surprise!" Oikawa grinned as he pulled back to look Suga in the eye, "but it ended up better than expected!"

"But you know we can’t really  _do_  anything with both our teams here, right?” Suga nudged his nose against Oikawa’s, raising an unimpressed eyebrow when he got a groan of protest in reply.

"Don’t be so hard on me, Suga-chan. We haven’t seen each other in a  _week_  and my Suga-supply is running dry!” Oikawa pouted his lips in a kissing motion, “so can I have a smooch?” 

Suga rolled his eyes but smiled non the less, “alright.”

But a smooch was all Oikawa got before Suga somehow wormed his way out of the other’s arms, laughing at his dumbstruck expression. 

"Come on, why don’t we just sit and  _talk_ for a while? I’m not really in the mood for the others to walk in on us  _again_ ,” Suga said and sat down by the small table in the middle of the room, patting the cushion beside him. Oikawa stubbornly stood by in protest, but Suga had a secret weapon.

"Tooru."

On the verge of spontaneous combustion, Oikawa nodded, timidly going to the place Suga wanted him to sit in.

"See," Suga leaned closer and put a hand over Oikawa’s, "is this so bad?" 

Oikawa just shook his head, overcome by furious embarrassment as Suga cuddled up against him. It was funny how he had no problem instigating kisses or sexual intimacy, but doing things like  _this_  made him want to turn himself inside out. Suga didn’t have a problem with it though, he found it adorable and never missed a chance to turn Oikawa the womaniser into Tooru the tomato.

"You know, we should come here by ourselves sometime," Suga suddenly said, looping his thumb in a circle on Oikawa’s hand, "or some other hot spring, I don’t really care." _  
_

Oikawa swallowed, hearing the unsaid “so that we _can_  do those stuff”. 

"Yeah, we should," Oikawa squeaked out, looking around the room for something,  _anything_ , that could take his eyes off Suga because he was sure he was going to jump him if not. But  _oh_.

A grin stretched on Oikawa’s lips.

"Suga-chan, do you want some pocky?" Oikawa asked, reaching forward on the table for the candy one of his room mates had left behind earlier. It was the type with strawberry flavour, and even though they couldn’t measure up to the chocolate variety they would serve his purpose well anyway. 

"Uh, sure?" Suga blinked, obviously puzzled by Oikawa’s sudden change in attitude. Suga thought the mood lost when Oikawa presented one of the pink sticks to him, but Oikawa had another idea. 

"Say ahn~," Oikawa insisted as he poked Suga’s lips with the candy. 

Suga didn’t, he just let the stick slide into his mouth as far as Oikawa pushed it, biting down at the tip. Knowing he’d taken the bait, Oikawa quickly took his chance and latched his mouth to the other end, nibbling at it. Suga’s eyes widened in realization, but he decided he had the good graces to play along and started nipping away at the borderline cookie. 

as their noses bumped Oikawa leaned his head to the side, basically inhaling the last piece of the pocky as he pressed his mouth to Suga’s. He linked his hands behind Suga’s neck to keep him from pulling back, but didn’t meet much resistance anyway.

As he swallowed the last of the sweet he opened his lips, smiling into the kiss as Suga’s tongue didn’t miss a beat to join his in a heated dance. Suga’s eyes were closed in concentration like he was trying to put his boyfriend in his place. But the brief creases in his brow soon disappeared as Oikawa massaged the roof of Suga’s mouth, making him relax and  _kiss_  instead of  _fight_.

Oikawa could have screamed in triumph when Suga’s fingers came to tentatively play with the hairs at his neck, because he knew Suga had a hard time stopping once he started tugging at Oikawa’s scalp. As soon as he had been given an illegally erotic moan as reward for his efforts Oikawa let his hands slide down Suga’s chest and around his waist, pulling their bodies flush together. 

Suga complied, probably forgetting all about them not being alone in the hotel as he fixed his legs to straddle Oikawa, sinking down so their sexes pressed against each other. Twisting his tongue around Suga’s as a distraction, Oikawa gently cupped the other’s head and tipped them over carefully, grinning when Suga’s ankles hooked around his hips. 

When they were safe on the floor Oikawa’s hands immediately went for Suga’s waistband tugging until it came loose—

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. BANG._

"ASSKAWA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Iwaizumi yelled as he slammed the door open as the angry leader of a mob.

Oikawa looked up and clicked his tongue in irritation before he plastered on a poisonous fake smile. 

"Oh my, hello Iwa-chan and everyone else!" He waved and settled his forearms to hold himself up, "if you don’t mind, we’re a little busy."

Suga whined in mortification, tensing up to cling as hard as he could to Oikawa as if he was able to hide that way. Oikawa could feel him hot his face was against his shoulder. 

"Fucking horny bastard, I bet you did something," Iwaizumi stomped forward and as soon as Oikawa was being lifted by his yukata Suga’s death grip on him was no more.

_'Suga chan you traitor!'_

"I-I uh—," Suga didn’t get any words out, he just scrambled to the door and pushed aside his team mates, only sparing a backwards, apologetic glance at his boyfriend. 

"Ah, Suga-chan!!" Oikawa cried, feeling like a puppy left behind. Or, a puppy that was being stared down by murderous crows.


	2. 3 am

It’s 3 am, everyone is asleep. Except for Suga. Because he feels awful.

And horny.

The first part was his own fault, since he abandoned his boyfriend to his fate at the hands of both their teams, the second thing was  _entirely_  Oikawa’s fault. He just  _had_  to be that good at kissing, and his hands just  _had_  to heat skin with a simple touch. Not to mention the way his hips fit perfectly between Suga’s—

Wow, yeah, he needed to stop thinking about it because it’s 3 am and he’s surrounded by his team mates on either side. This was no time to get an erection from thinking about sex with a person they all despised. At least not here.

Swallowing hard, Suga got up on all fours to crawl over to his bag, rummaging through it as quietly as he could. When he found the hand lotion he had been looking for he quietly tip toed towards the door and sneaking out of the room. He stayed for a few seconds to make sure no one was stirring at the sound of the door before he started down the corridor, towards the bathrooms.

As he passed the room he and Oikawa had been in earlier he contemplated trying to get his boyfriend out and apologize but decided against it. He had no idea how the other’s friends would react if he accidentally woke them up. Oikawa probably wouldn’t appreciate being woken in the middle of the night to get an apology either. Sighing, Suga walked on.

Though he noticed with squinting eyes that the light in the communal washroom was already on. He couldn’t help but to wish that there was just some careless person who forgot to put out the lights earlier, because he really wasn’t in the mood to go all the way to the other side of the hotel to try and find privacy by the hot springs instead. Peeking in, he got a pleasant surprise.

“Oikawa?”

Oikawa yelped in surprise as he jumped back, grabbing over his chest and staring wide eyed at Suga.

“S-Suga-chan?” he asked tentatively, visibly relaxing when he noticed that it was indeed his boyfriend appearing from the dark hallway.

“What are you doing up?” Suga walked into the room, blinking against the glaring light of the mirror lamps.

Oikawa rubbed his left arm and looked down on the ground, smiling wryly, “couldn’t sleep, that’s all.”

“Me neither,” Suga said as he stopped in front of the other, clutching the bottle in his hand before reaching forward, lightly grabbing the sleeve of Oikawa’s yukata. When his action wasn’t met with rejection, Suga stepped closer, laying his head against Oikawa’s chest. “I’m sorry, about before.”

“Your team is really vicious,” Oikawa mumbled as he nuzzled Suga’s grey head with his cheek, “you gotta make it up to me.”

Laughing quietly, Suga turned his face upwards with a smile, “but you did kind of bring it upon yourself.”

“You were totally into it too,” Oikawa’s nose scrunched as it was kissed carefully.

“Kinda, which is why I’m still up at 3 am,” Suga’s eyes narrowed in a suggestive manner, making the brunette’s mouth fall open.

“Wha—Suga-chan, are you  _horny_?” Oikawa said the word as if he couldn’t believe it, as if it was an unthinkable thing. That earned him an exaggerated eyeroll.

“You were about to rutt me like a dog in heat before and we haven’t had sex in two weeks, of course I’m horny,” Suga grumbled, tugging at the other’s yukata, “you also look really good in this.”

Oikawa whined appreciatively, wrapping his arms around Suga as he dipped his head down for a kiss. Suga graciously accepted, grinning when he felt urgent nips on his lips. He let Oikawa hoist him up against the sink as he opened his mouth, sucking on the other’s bottom lip hungrily.

“You know,” Suga breathed as he brought the bottle of lotion up between them, “I brought something we could make use of.”

Oikawa’s eyes lit up with illicit excitement and he grinned, “just what were you planning on doing all on your own, Suga-chan~?”

Suga put down the bottle before he started tugging at Oikawa’s sash, “nothing I wouldn’t rather do with  _you_.”

“Suga-chan!” Oikawa gasped in adoration, lurching forward and claiming Suga’s lips in another kiss. Suga moaned as he opened his mouth for the tongue licking at his lips, meeting it with his own. When he had gotten Oikawa’s yukata open Suga wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him closer.

Spreading his legs, Suga welcomed Oikawa’s hips to grind against him, moaning as he could feel them both getting harder with each movement. Pressing against Oikawa, Suga rolled his pelvis in time, starting to breathe heavily as his backside was grabbed, helping him to rub with more force. He tensed up when his yukata was gathered by his waist, making his thighs come in contact with the cold porcelain of the sink’s counter, but Oikawa’s hands on his skin warmed him right back up.

“Suga-chan, why aren’t you wearing any underwear?” Oikawa panted against Suga’s lips as his hands cupped the other’s ass, squeezing in warning that if he didn’t like the answer there’d be consequences.

“You’re not supposed to when you’re at a hot spring,” Suga teased, “besides, it makes this much easier, don’t you think?”

Oikawa huffed before he pecked Suga’s mouth again, fumbling for the bottle of lotion. He had to give up his endeavour to kiss Suga into distraction in favour of actually coating his hands with the slick fluid, but Suga didn’t mind as he leaned back, spreading his legs further. He scooted forward, meeting Oikawa’s fingers as they gently, carefully teased his hole.

As the first finger slipped inside him Suga bit his lip, holding back a moan. The fact that this was risky, thatanyone could walk in on them at any moment, wasn’t something Suga cared about. Right now everything that mattered was that Oikawa was impatiently working him open, eyes ablaze with lust and passion as he hungrily watched him come undone. Suga desperately tried to be quiet, biting his knuckles and digging his nails into his palms.

With an impatient whimper, Oikawa jerked forward, grinding his covered erection against Suga’s thigh. “Are you ready? Can I enter?” he asked in breathless hurry, spreading his fingers that were inside his boyfriend already.

“Y-yes,” Suga nodded vigorously, licking his lips as he watched Oikawa struggle to get out of his underwear. He braced himself against the mirror behind him, body quivering as he felt Oikawa’s tip at his entrance.

As Oikawa pushed in, Suga couldn’t stop the shameless, deep groan that escaped, only to be swallowed up by a greedy mouth on his. Suga arched and wrapped himself around his boyfriend, holding him close and still as he got used to the stretch. Oikawa calmly, or at least that’s what he tried to be, massaged the roof of Suga’s mouth to comfort.

Moaning, Suga relaxed, putting his hands back down against the sink and tightened his legs around Oikawa briefly. “It’s alright now,” he whispered, looking up into Oikawa’s eyes.

“Thank god,” Oikawa groaned before he pulled back, hissing at the sensation.

Suga closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the mirror, enjoying the slow rhythm Oikawa built. He met the other, slowly building more speed and power. Arching, Suga reached for Oikawa’s hands on his waist, guiding them to his chest. He didn’t have to ask for Oikawa to push the fabric out of the way and grope at his pale chest. Oikawa rubbed his nipples in time with his thrusts, leaning down to place his mouth on Suga’s neck, kissing greedily.

“Mmmh, that feels good, Tooru,” Suga hummed, digging one of his hands into Oikawa’s hair, playing with it. A loving, languid suck tells him he isn’t the only one feeling that way.

As Oikawa worked the love bite he was determined to give his boyfriend his hips started moving faster, their skin making low slapping noises with each movement. Suga could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head as he pushed himself against Oikawa, fighting to not let out more noise than heavy breaths.

“T— _oh_ —ruuu,” Suga sighed quietly, gripping harder on the brown strands, craning his neck to allow for more wet kisses to spread over it. His body was beginning to string itself up, reaching for climax ever so slowly with the controlled, powerful thrusts edging him closer and closer and—

“But it’s scary to go through the dark alone at night, Kageyama-kun!”

“Dumbass, that’s such a stupid reason to—

Suga and Oikawa both froze at the exact same moment, neither having time to react before two figures appeared at the door, also freezing into place. Groggy eyes lit up with shock and disbelief while Suga tried his best to cover up before he clung to his boyfriend.

“Oh god, please don’t look.”


End file.
